Znachor/10
Rozdział X Spokojnie płynęło życie w młynie starego Prokopa Szapiela, zwanego Prokopem Mielnikiem. Pogodne, błękitne niebo odbijało się w gładkiej powierzchni cichych stawów, miodnym zapachem pachniały lipy, dobra woda żywicielka lśniącą wstęgą spływała na wielkie koło młyńskie niby nie kończąca się wstęga lustrzana, roztrzaskując się na skrzydełkach w zielonawe, przezroczyste kawałki, coraz drobniejsze, coraz bielsze, aż wytłaczające się dołem skłębioną pianą w bryzgach i bulgocie. Na dole był bulgot, na górze mruczały jednostajnie zadowolone i syte przeżuwanym chlebem żarna, a korytami sypała się pulchna, drogocenna mąka. Tylko worki podstawiać pod ten chlebny strumień. Jako na późnym przednówku, młyn niewiele już miał roboty. Około trzeciej po południu parobek Witalis przestawiał zapórkę i koło uwolnione spod ciężaru wody z rozpędu obróciło się jeszcze raz i drugi, zaskrzypiały dębinowe osie, zgrzytnęło w żelaznych trybach, warknęły żarna i zaległa cisza. Tylko pył mączny bezgłośnie opadał od dachu i półstryszka na ziemię, na rozstawione worki, na wagi, osiadał warstwą, która od rana na pół palca nieraz grubości wyrastała. Inni, niesumienni młynarze i tę mąkę sprzedawali ludziom, stary Prokop jednak kazał ją zamiatać na zaprawę dla bydła i innej żywiny, toteż jego krowy, koń, a tak samo świnie, kaczki, gęsi i kury matki Agaty – chodziły spasione, jakby na pańskim hodowane. Od trzeciej we młynie nie było już nic do roboty i o tej to godzinie znachor Antoni Kosiba zwykle wybierał się do miasteczka. Otrzepywał się z mąki, naciągał czystą koszulę, ręce i twarz opłukiwał przy karczu nad stawem, gdzie był najwygodniejszy przystęp do wody, i szedł do Radoliszek. Chorych latem było niewiele, a i to głównie wieczorem, po zachodzie słońca, kiedy to, jak wiadomo, ludzie są wolniejsi. W ostatnich czasach wszyscy domownicy, a już szczególniej kobiety zauważyły w zachowaniu się znachora duże zmiany. Zaczął o siebie jakby więcej dbać, buty czyścił szuwaksem do glansu, kupił dwie kolorowe bluzy, przystrzygał brodę i włosy, które dawniej leżały mu aż na ramionach, upodabniając go do popa. Zonia co do przyczyn tego elegantowania się nie miała żadnych złudzeń. Niezawodny w takich sprawach instynkt kobiecy podpowiedział jej dawno, że obojętny dotychczas na niewieście wdzięki Antoni Kosiba wypatrzyć sobie musiał w miasteczku jakąś babę. Początkowe spojrzenia skierowane na osobę Szkopkowej, właścicielki sklepu, po krótkim wywiadzie okazały się nietrafne. Antoni odwiedzał wprawdzie jej sklep, ale widywał tam tylko młodziutką panienkę, która u Szkopkowej była w zajęciu. Widywała ją Zonia nieraz i aż śmiech ją brał i gniew, gdy myślała o tych zalotach. – Ech, ty stary – mówiła przyglądając się koszerującemu się znachorowi. – Czego się tobie zachciało? Gdzie ona dla ciebie?... Ty się w głowę stuknij! Ot, co! Do jakiej roboty ona tobie się nada? Chodzisz do niej i chodzisz, a co wychodzisz? Tobie baba zdrowa potrzebna, robotna, nie taka białorączka. – Akurat taka jak ty – podśmiewała się Olga. – A choćby! A choćby! – Zonia brała się pod boki wojowniczo. – Chytrzyć nie będę. Czym ja gorsza od tamtej?... Że nie taka młoda?... To i co? Zastanów się sam, Antoni, po co ci taka młoda?... A to jeszcze miasteczkowa! Z fanaberiami. Kapeluszowa. Grzech na duszę weźmiesz! – Zamilknij, ty głupia! – odezwał się wreszcie zniecierpliwiony znachor. I odchodził mrucząc: – Co takiej durnej po głowie może chodzić!... W samej rzeczy gadaninę Zoni uważał za przelewanie z pustego w próżne. Ani mu śniło się brać żonę. Do kobiet czuł niechęć, nad której źródłem nie zastanawiał się, bał się ich i trochę nimi gardził. Jeżeli zaś chodziło o Marysię z Radoliszek, to była całkiem inna sprawa. Marysia była inna od wszystkich. Do tego stopnia inna, że wydawało mu się niedorzecznością porównanie jej z kobietami w ogóle. Sam pomysł Zoni o jego małżeństwie z Marysią był tak durny, że i myśleć o nim nie warto było. Jeżeli zaś myślał, to tylko dlatego, żeby dojść, skąd w jej ciasnej głowie coś podobnego zjawić się mogło. Że bywał w sklepie?... Ano bywał, i cóż z tego? Że czasem jakiś gościniec Marysi zaniósł?... A cóż to, czy mu nie wolno?... Że lubił z nią gawędzić?... Ano pewnie, że wolał z nią, jak z kim innym, ale nie żeby zaraz pleść głupstwa... Biedactwo, dziewczyna, dziecko prawie, i samotna, sierota. Czyż jest coś złego serce takiej okazać?... Tym bardziej że serce szczere, bez żadnego interesu, bez rachunku. Zresztą czuł, że i ona przywiązała się do niego, że też go polubiła serdecznie. Gdyby inaczej było, nie witałaby go zawsze z taką radością, nie zatrzymywałaby go w sklepie jak najdłużej, nie zwierzałaby się ze swoich smutków i zmartwień. A w ostatnich dniach nie brakowało ich Marysi. Już od poniedziałku była jakby przygaszona, gdy zaś przyszedł we czwartek, od razu zauważył, że płakała. – Cóż, moja panieneczko – zapytał – znowu źli ludzie żyć nie dają? Potrząsnęła głową. – Nie, stryjciu Antoni! Nie to! Tylko przez tę całą awanturę nieszczęście się stało. – Komu? – zaniepokoił się. – A Wojdylle, rymarzowi. – Jakież to nieszczęście? – Widocznie młody pan Czyński dowiedział się od kogoś, że ten eks-kleryk mnie obraził i o tej bójce. Dość, że jak wczoraj rymarz posłał furmankę do Ludwikowa z gotową robotą, to nowej już mu nie dali. Starego Mosterdzieja nie było przedtem w miasteczku. Do Wilna jeździł i ledwie wczoraj wrócił. To kiedy furmanka próżna przyjechała, pyta się: – A gdzie robota? A furman mu odpowiada: – Ludwikowska pani kazała powtórzyć, że już roboty dla nas nie będzie. – Dlaczego nie będzie? Fabrykę zamykają? – Fabryki nie zamykają – powiada furman. – Ale że to pański syn ich panicza obraził, to nie chcą panu roboty dawać. Znachor chrząknął. – To niesprawiedliwe. Jakże ojciec za syna może odpowiadać? Syn łobuz, ale ojciec porządny człowiek i nic nie zawinił. – No pewno – przyznała Marysia. – Ja mu to samo powiedziałam. – Niby komu? – Mosterdziejowi. On dopiero, gdy takie rzeczy usłyszał od rymarza, zaczął dowiadywać się i dowiedział się, co było. To najpierw poszedł do pana Sobka, podał mu rękę i powinszował, że on z jego synem słusznie postąpił, a potem przyszedł do mnie. – I czego chciał? – Najpierw to surowo na mnie patrzał i mówił: – Przyszedłem przeprosić za zachowanie się mego Zenona. To głupi i zły chłopiec. Należała się mu kara, wałkoniowi, a co od pana Sobka dostał, to jeszcze mało. Rozumiem, powiada, że nie miał prawa pani, to znaczy mnie, obrazić. Nie jego interes, co pani robi. Pani Szkopkowa opiekuje się panią, jej prawo, a nie tego darmozjada. I gdyby pani przyszła poskarżyć się mnie, to dostałby za swoje. Ale, powiada, pani poskarżyła się młodemu dziedzicowi z Ludwikowa i teraz mnie, starego, nieszczęście całkiem niewinnie spotkało, bo mi zamówienia cofnęli, a to więcej jak połowa mojego zarobku. Znachor zdziwił się: – Przecie panienka nie skarżyła się młodemu dziedzicowi?! – Właśnie. Toteż powiedziałam to panu Wojdylle, ale on zdaje się nie uwierzył. – No, to jeszcze nie widzę tu nieszczęścia. – Nieszczęście jest w czym innym. Stary Wojdyłło dziś rano wypędził syna z domu! – Wypędził?... Jak to wypędził? – zdziwił się znachor. – On taki surowy jest. Całe miasteczko mówi tylko o tym wypadku. I wszyscy twierdzą, że to przeze mnie... A cóż ja zawiniłam?... Co ja złego zrobiłam?... Głos Marysi zadrżał, a w oczach pokazały się łzy. – Sama chciałam biec do pana Wojdyłły błagać, by darował Zenonowi, ale się bałam... Zresztą on nie zwróciłby na moje prośby żadnej uwagi. Proboszcz wstawiał się za Zenonem, mówił, że chłopiec jest zepsuty, ale wyrzucony z domu zejdzie na jeszcze gorszą drogę... Nic nie pomogło. Stary odpowiedział, że niech nawet w więzieniu zgnije, nic go to nie wzruszy, bo to, powiada, nie tylko leń, wałkoń i obibruk, ale jeszcze ojcu i braciom chleb odbiera. Znachor pokiwał głową. – Przykra sprawa, ale twojej winy tu nie ma, panieneczko. – Cóż z tego, że nie ma! – załamała ręce – kiedy wszyscy wytykają mnie palcami, jak jakąś zbrodniarkę... wilkiem na mnie patrzą... I nawet panią Szkopkowa przeciw mnie buntują. Sama słyszałam, jak jeden tu, stolarz, mówił do pani Szkopkowej: – Na biedę ludziom i na obrazę Boską trzyma pani u siebie tę przybłędę. Marysia zakryła twarz rękoma i zapłakała. – Wiem, wiem – szlochała – czym się to skończy... Wygryzą mnie... pozbawią pracy... A przecież chciałabym, chciałam jak najlepiej... Gdyby pan Leszek przyjechał, na kolanach wyprosiłabym u niego darowanie winy Zenonowi... Ale on... on nie przyjeżdża... Znaku życia nie daje. Tego mi jeszcze nieszczęsnej brakowało... tego... O, Boże, dobry Boże!... Antoni Kosiba siedział, bezwładnie opuściwszy swoje wielkie ręce. Twarz mu przybladła ze wzruszenia. Duszę oddałby za to, by tę kochaną dziewczynę uwolnić od cierpień i zmartwień. Na przemian ogarniał go gniew, chęć natychmiastowego działania i poczucie własnej bezsilności. Nie było nawet słów, którymi zdołałby ją pocieszać. Wstał tedy, objął ją i głaskał po włosach swoją surową, spracowaną dłonią, powtarzając: – Cicho, gołąbko, cicho, gołąbko!... Przytuliła się doń i cała dygotała w łkaniu. I tak wielka ogarnęła go żałość nad nią i nad sobą, nad samotnością obojga i bezradnością, że i jemu łzy zaczęły spływać po twarzy, po siwiejącej brodzie, po palcach przesuwających się najserdeczniejszą pociechą po jasnej główce dziewczyny. – Cicho, gołąbko moja, cicho, cicho... – mówił ledwie dosłyszalnie. – Tylko ciebie jedynego, stryjciu Antoni... ciebie jednego mam na świecie... przybłęda... – Obojeśmy wśród ludzi obcy, oboje przybłędy, gołąbko! I nie martw się, oczu nie wypłakuj. Nie dam ja tobie krzywdy zrobić. Stary jestem, ale sił mi starczy... Póki ja głodu ani biedy nie zaznam, póty i ty, gołąbko, wszystko będziesz miała. Cicho, cicho, panieneczko ty moja, kochanie ty moje, cicho... Gdy ludzie ci dokuczą zanadto, przyjdziesz do mnie, do młyna. Nieładnie tam u mnie i niebogato, ale głodu ni zimna nie zaznasz, ani braku serca... Las tam wielki, łąki szerokie, będziemy zioła zbierali, będziesz mi, gołąbko, pomagała ludzi leczyć... Zły język cię nie tknie, złe słowo nie obrazi... Dobrze nam będzie razem, przybłędom... Cicho, gołąbko, cicho... – Jakiś ty dobry, stryjciu Antoni, jaki dobry. – Marysia z wolna uspokajała się. – Chyba i ojciec rodzony nie może być lepszy... Czym ja sobie na to zasłużyłam?... – Czym? – Znachor zamyślił się. – A któż to może wiedzieć? A czym ja zasłużyłem, że ot tak tulisz się do mnie, gołąbko moja, że moje stare serce, co już tylko z nawyku, nie z potrzeby biło, rozgrzałaś niczym słońce... Bóg jeden wie, a ja choć nie wiem, dziękuję Mu za to i dziękować nie przestanę do śmierci... Przed sklepem zatrzymała się bryczka i po chwili wszedł jakiś pan. Kupował papier kolorowy na lampiony, pewno na zbliżające się dożynki. Wybierał długo, targował się i narzekał na wysokie ceny. Gdy wreszcie wyszedł z paczkami, znachor powiedział: – A czy pozwolisz, gołąbeczko, że szczerze powiem, co myślę? – Proszę o to. – Uśmiechnęła się nie bez obawy, że po takim wstępie nie usłyszy rzeczy przyjemnych. I nie myliła się: znachor zaczął mówić o panu Leszku. – Przez niego te wszystkie kłopoty i zmartwienia. Co tobie po nim, gołąbeczko?... Nie mówię, żeby był niedobry czy szkodliwy, z oczu mu nawet niezgorzej patrzy, ale to młodzik jeszcze, nie ma swego zastanowienia, pędziwiatr. Nieraz patrzyłem na niego, nie raz i nie dziesięć widziałem, jak tu zachodził i przesiadywał... A i ludzie opowiadali... A że to młody i lekki, to i nie dziw, że go i podejrzewają o niepiękne zamiary. Ja sam, Bóg mi świadkiem, nie wierzę! Głowę dałbym, że wszystko, co gadają, to psie szczekanie. Ale widzisz, gołąbeczko, po co mają gadać?... Języków nie zwiążesz, oczu ludziom nie zakryjesz. Patrzą i gadają. - A tobie, panieneczko, co z tych umizgów? Tylko niebezpieczeństwo. Młoda jesteś, niedoświadczona, łatwo uwierzysz w każde obietnice. – On mi nigdy nic nie obiecuje – przerwała Marysia, zaróżowiona i zdetonowana. – Nie obiecuje?... Więc czego chce?... Pamiętaj, że on wielki pan, bogaty, światowy. Co ty dla niego?... Ot, zabawka. A serce przyzwyczai się. Ot i teraz: nie ma go – JUŻ ci ciężko. – To z innego powodu... – Może z innego, a może i z tego. – Łagodnie kiwnął głową. – Ożenić się z tobą przecie nie ożeni się. Więc po co?... Marysia spuściła oczy. – Ja o tym też wcale nie myślałam. Po prostu przyjemnie z nim się rozmawia. On dużo podróżował, dużo widział. Ładnie opowiada... – To niech opowiada innym. Dlaczegóż ciebie sobie upatrzył? – Bo... on mówi, że... mu się podobam. – Jeszcze byś się nie podobała. Ślepy nie jest. – Nie sądziłam, że i ty, stryjciu Antoni, będziesz dopatrywał się tu czegoś złego. Znachor zasłonił się rękami. – Uchowaj, Boże! Nie złe to, ale niepotrzebne. I tobie u ludzi szkodzi, i zamieszanie z tego wynika, a korzyści dla nikogo nie ma żadnej. Nie mówię ja na niego. Nie. Ale gdyby był całkiem porządny, nie narażałby cię, gołąbko, na obmowę, nie zawracałby ci główki, nie siedziałby tu kamieniem. – Przecież... przecież nie mogę go wypraszać – próbowała bronić się Marysia. – I nie trzeba. Chcesz dobrej rady posłuchać, szczerej rady, to posłuchasz i nie będziesz wdawać się z nim w gawędy. To i przestanie cię nachodzić. Nie zechcesz, to już na to nic nie poradzę. Marysia zamyśliła się głęboko. Doskonale rozumiała, że rada znachora jest i życzliwa, i jakże bardzo słuszna. Ostatecznie tak czy owak, wcześniej czy później, jej znajomość z panem Leszkiem musiałaby się skończyć. Albo mu nowy kaprys przyjdzie, albo się ożeni. I koniec. Przeciąganie tego oczywiście do niczego nie doprowadzi. Im dłużej to będzie trwało, tym ciężej jej będzie rozstać się z nim, tym boleśniejsza będzie tęsknota. Oto zaledwie kilka dni go nie było, a już życie stało się męczarnią... Lecz z drugiej strony, czyż nie wolałaby całymi latami rozpaczy zapłacić za parę miesięcy szczęścia widywania go, wpatrywania się w jego oczy, słuchania jego głosu?... Wspomnienie o najkrótszym szczęściu zostanie w duszy na zawsze, do śmierci. Czyż wolno wyrzekać się tego skarbu? Czyż lepiej zeń zrezygnować Ze strachu przed cierpieniem i żyć już tylko jałową, beztreściwą pustką?... Znachor jest dobry i mądry, ale czy nie myli się w tym wypadku? – Zastanowię się nad twoją radą, stryjciu Antoni – powiedziała wreszcie poważnym tonem. – Zastanowię się, choć może to i niepotrzebne, bo on pewno już nie przyjedzie tu więcej. I rzeczywiście mijały dni, a młodego Czyńskiego nikt nie widział w miasteczku ani w okolicy. Tymczasem aż wrzało tu od plotek. Surowy postępek starego Mosterdzieja potępiany był przez jednych, chwalony przez drugich. Wszystkie sądy zgadzały się jednak w dwóch punktach: pierwszym było przeświadczenie, że Zenon Wojdyłło źle skończy, drugim przekonanie, że winowajczynią jest Marysia. Nawet ci, co dawniej serdecznie ją witali, starali się teraz przejść obok udając, że jej nie widzą. Inni natomiast głośno i przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji wypowiadali swe sądy, nie żałując wyrazów dosadnych. Nie byli to nawet ludzie źli ani zgorzkniali. Po prostu w prostym życiu miasteczkowym przywykli do pewnych obyczajów i cokolwiek by norm tych obyczajów nie trzymało się, godne było w ich oczach napiętnowania. Biedna dziewczyna pracująca, zadająca się z bogatym paniczem, nie mogła liczyć na małżeństwo, a zatem na co liczyła?... Logika tego rozumowania szczególniej przemawiała do tych, którzy najżarliwiej pochwalali rymarza za wypędzenie synalka próżniaka i awanturnika z rodzicielskiego domu. Jeżeli do tych lat doszedł i człowiekiem się nie stał, to nic już mu nie pomoże. Nie słuchał ojca i matki, niech słucha teraz psiej skóry. Niech idzie w świat i wstydu porządnej rodzinie nie przynosi. Zenon jednak widocznie nie zamierzał odchodzić. Pierwszego wprawdzie dnia zniknął gdzieś, nazajutrz jednak wrócił i zaraz swoim zachowaniem się potwierdził najgorsze domysły i przepowiednie. Upił się w karczmie u Judki do nieprzytomności, przepił wszystkie pieniądze, które mu ojciec dał na wyjazd, a potem do późnej nocy awanturował się po ulicy krzycząc, że podpali ojcowski dom, że wystrzela wszystkich Czyńskich, że głowę rozwali tej lafiryndzie Marysi. W rezultacie rzucił się na policjanta, obrywając mu kieszeń, a siłą doprowadzony na posterunek, powybijał tam okna i połamał meble. Nałożono mu kajdanki i przetrzymano całą dobę w areszcie, a potem spisano protokół, z którego miała być sprawa sądowa i oczywiście ze dwa miesiące kary. Tymczasem wypuszczony na wolność Zenon znowu znikł z miasteczka, ale opowiadano, że kręci się w okolicy. Wypadki te nie tylko miasteczkową wstrząsnęły opinią. Dowiedziano się o nich i w Ludwikowie. Pani Czyńska natychmiast posłała chłopca do rymarza i oznajmiła mu, że jakkolwiek uważa karę ojcowską, wymierzoną Zenonowi, za słuszną, jednak pragnąc uratować go przed stoczeniem się w bagno, postanowiła przywrócić dawne zamówienia i ma nadzieję, że pan Wojdyłło synowi przebaczy. Rymarz jednak twardym był człowiekiem. Za zamówienia podziękował, lecz oświadczył, że tego, co raz postanowił, już nie zmieni i że wyrodnego syna na oczy już widzieć nie chce. Przekonać się nie dał. – Patrz – mówiła później pani Czyńska mężowi. – Patrz, jaki jest stosunek ojca do dzieci, jeżeli ojciec ma zasady i charakter. Pan Stanisław udał, że tej aluzji nie zrozumiał, i bąknął coś pod nosem zagłębiając się w lekturze. Natomiast pani Eleonora doszła do przekonania, że z całej tej sprawy można wyciągnąć korzyści pedagogiczne w stosunku do Leszka, i zabrała się do pisania obszernego listu do jedynaka z dokładną relacją tudzież z wieloma apostrofami dydaktycznymi. List ten zapewne wpłynąłby umoralniająco na Leszka, gdyby go otrzymał. Niestety jednak, w tymże czasie gdy to arcydzieło matczynych uzdolnień wychowawczych znajdowało się w wagonie pocztowym pociągu pędzącego w stronę Warszawy, adresat przewracał się z boku na bok w wagonie sypialnym pociągu dążącego do Ludwikowa. Przewracał się i usnąć nie mógł dlatego, że wypełniony był wyrzutami sumienia, które nie dawało się oszukać żadnymi pretekstami ni wykrętami. Oczywiście u wujostwa nudził się jak mops w szufladzie, lecz nudził się nie z przyczyn obiektywnych. Towarzystwo było liczne, miłe i wesołe, rozrywki urozmaicone i nieustanne, kobiety ładne, kuchnia wyborna, pogoda świetna. Powód nudy tkwił w nim samym. Po prostu tęsknił. Było to głupie i niepoważne, że on, dojrzały człowiek, rozporządzający zdrowym rozsądkiem, tęsknił niczym sztubak za pensjonarką, za tą blondyneczką z małego sklepiku w małym miasteczku, tęsknił mimo najskuteczniejszych autoperswazji, mimo nieodpartej argumentacji, mimo woli i postanowień. Wyjeżdżał przecie z niezłomną decyzją wyplątania się z niedorzecznych sentymentów i z gmatwaniny paskudnych, drobnych spraw, które z tych sentymentów wyrosły. Ledwie jednak podróż rozpoczął, opadły go inne myśli, osaczyły, otoczyły, nie dawały spokoju ni wytchnienia. Zamiast zniechęcenia przychodziły nastroje żałosne, czułe, rzewne, wyobraźnia podsuwała fantastyczne sceny, w których widział zapłakaną Marysię w ramionach tego samozwańczego rycerza Sobka, to znów lżoną i poniewieraną przez tłum prostaków albo też odjeżdżającą w niewiadomym kierunku... w wytartym paletku, w śmiesznym, prowincjonalnym kapelusiku, z ubożuchnym swoim dobytkiem w zniszczonej małej walizeczce. Wizja była tak wyraźna, że aż się przeraził. Zerwał się z łóżka, ubrał się, zapakował rzeczy, kazał obudzić szofera i odwieźć się do Warszawy. Wujostwu zostawił list z wyjaśnieniem, że przypomniał sobie niezwykle ważną i terminową sprawę. W Warszawie do pociągu miał jeszcze dwie godziny czasu. Włócząc się bez celu po Marszałkowskiej, zatrzymał się przed jubilerską wystawą. Mimo woli dostrzegł piękny platynowy pierścionek z markizą z bladoniebieskich szafirów. – To jest kolor jej oczu – stwierdził z rozczuleniem i nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co robi, wszedł do sklepu. Pierścionek nie był zbyt drogi, jego zakup jednak pochłonął resztę gotówki, jaka pozostała w kieszeni Leszka po nabyciu biletu kolejowego. Teraz, nie mogąc usnąć, wydobył z kieszeni płaszcza pudełko i przyglądał się pierścionkowi. Dotychczas nigdy nie zrobił Marysi najmniejszego prezentu. Nawet należało wątpić, czy ona przyjęłaby cokolwiek. – Przyjęłaby – błysnęła mu w głowie myśl – gdyby to był pierścionek zaręczynowy. I nagle poczuł, że serce przyśpieszyło swoje tętno. Wyciągnął rękę z pierścionkiem i wpatrywał się w błyski kamieni. – To jest mój pierścionek zaręczynowy – powiedział głośno. Podniósł głowę i groźnie rozejrzał się po przedziale, jakby w oczekiwaniu czyjegoś sprzeciwu. Lecz przedział był pusty, ściany milczały, tylko firanki kołysały się lekko w takt pędu pociągu. Ogarnął go od razu jakiś błogi, do snu podobny spokój. Teraz już wiedział, teraz już nie było żadnych wątpliwości. Tak, ożeni się z nią. Będzie ją miał dla siebie, przy sobie już na zawsze. Koniec tęsknot, koniec niepokojów, koniec rozterek i cierpień. Niech nazwą to szaleństwem! Nazwą przecie ci, którzy nie wiedzą, jakim szaleństwem, jak beznadziejnym szaleństwem jest walka z miłością! I zbrodnią! Bo czyż wolno człowiekowi wydzierać sobie z piersi najlepsze, najszlachetniejsze, najpiękniejsze uczucie? Kto wie, może jedyne uczucie, które usprawiedliwia istnienie, które jest kwitnieniem duszy?... Zadeptać, zniszczyć to, wyprzeć się tego?... I w imię jakich racji?... By zyskać uznanie ludzi?... Co za głupota! Dla innych wyrzekać się siebie, wyrzekać się własnej najistotniejszej treści, własnego pragnienia szczęścia! O, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tych trudności i przeszkód, które spiętrzą się na jego drodze. Nie łudził się ani przez chwilę, iż na małżeństwo uzyska zgodę rodziców. Nie wątpił, że zrobią wszystko, by mu uniemożliwić osiągnięcie celu. Opinia publiczna, wszyscy znajomi i krewni zmobilizują się przeciw Marysi. Musi być przygotowany na zawziętą walkę. Lecz walki tej się nie bał. Przeciwnie. Podniecała go myśl, że stanie sam przeciw wszystkim w obronie swego szczęścia, swego i szczęścia Marysi, że przełamie przeszkody, że wytrzyma ataki, że zwycięży, bo zwyciężyć musi. W jego umyśle rysował się już plan kampanii. Widział już cały arsenał broni i podstępów, jakich użyją przeciw niemu. Będą to groźby zerwania stosunków, zapowiedź wydziedziczenia lub nawet rzeczywiste wydziedziczenie, złośliwe żarty i podłe oszczerstwa, sceny i awantury, spazmy i omdlenia, prośby i groźby. A zacznie się od zamknięcia kasy. Przy stosunkach rodziców nietrudno im będzie zapobiec znalezieniu przez syna jakiejkolwiek posady. – To należy wziąć pod uwagę – zastanawiał się. Nic łatwiejszego, jak stanąć do walki z podniesioną przyłbicą i... przegrać. Lecz tu chodzi nie o samą walkę, chodzi o zwycięstwo. Chodzi o to, by zostać na placu. Wprawdzie mógłby po cichu spieniężyć swe osobiste rzeczy i uciec z Marysią gdzieś na koniec świata. Ona przyzwyczajona jest do biedy, on się przyzwyczai. Jest młody, gdzieś przecie pracę znajdzie. Ale taka ucieczka nie dałaby mu żadnej satysfakcji, umniejszyłaby zdobyte szczęście. I dlatego należało ją z góry wykluczyć. Miał dość zmysłu praktyczności, by donkiszoterię, która często go pociągała, umieć odsunąć na bok, gdy chodziło o rzeczy ważne. Dlatego i teraz postanowił działać ostrożnie, przezornie i w najgłębszej tajemnicy. Na razie nie chciał zresztą zaprzątać myśli przyszłą strategią. Tak był upojony odkryciem swoich prawdziwych pragnień, tak uszczęśliwiony powzięciem decyzji, że wszystko inne musiało przy tym maleć, kurczyć się, tracić na znaczeniu. Zjawienie się rozpromienionego i tryskającego humorem Leszka wywołało w Ludwikowie sensację. Po pierwsze, nie spodziewano się go tu wcale, po drugie, zbyt widoczna nastąpiła w nim zmiana. Bez śladu znikło dawne rozdrażnienie, gwałtowność odruchów, obojętność dla spraw domowych i majątkowych, znudzenie. – Co ci się stało, Leszku? – z uznaniem pytała pani Eleonora. – Zmieniłem się, mamo. Jestem wprost innym człowiekiem. – Ciekawe, czy ta pomyślna faza długo potrwa. – O, tak. – Uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. – Mam wrażenie, że to ostateczna faza mego rozwoju. Widzicie, dużo przemyślałem i doszedłem do przekonania, że już czas zabrać się do ustabilizowania się, do roboty, do uporządkowania sobie życia i tak dalej. Pan Czyński aż podniósł oczy znad gazety. – Czy to ma znaczyć, że wreszcie zamierzasz zająć się fabryką? – Nie mylisz się, ojcze! – Wobec tego muszę wysłać depeszę dziękczynną do wuja. Czy w ich domu spotkałeś kogoś, kto cię tak odmienił? Było tam, zdaje się, dużo osób. – O tak, bardzo dużo. Po prostu tłok. – Skinął głową i dodał po namyśle: – I w tym tłoku spotkałem... siebie. – Ach... i jakież odniosłeś? wrażenie z tego spotkania? – Początkowo dość przykre. Usłyszałem wiele krytycznych uwag, nie pozbawionych słuszności. W końcu jednak przekonałem się, że mam do czynienia z człowiekiem, który wie, czego chce. Obaj byliśmy tym bardzo ucieszeni. Pani Eleonora pochyliła się i pocałowała go w czoło. – Gratulujemy wam obu, a przy sposobności i sobie. – Dziękuję, mamo. Na gratulacje zasłużyłem bardziej, niż przypuszczasz – odpowiedział poważnie. Rozmowa ta odbyła się wieczorem po kolacji i napełniła państwa Czyńskich najróżowszymi nadziejami. Jakież było ich zdziwienie, gdy nazajutrz rano służący, zapytany, czy panicz jeszcze śpi, oświadczył: – Panicz kazał podać motocykl i pojechał w stronę Radoliszek. Kategoria:Znachor